Analog Park
by oomookaoo
Summary: A sad Mitko fic


Title: Analog Park  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Kai  
Genre: Yaoi  
Pairing: Mitko  
Rating: ehmm, G o R maybe, i don't really know :P  
  
  
Analog Park  
By Kai  
  
---------------------  
  
In the garden, in the park, on a bench, I sit.  
A newspaper floats on the breeze of this late summer.  
It is coming my way,  
I patiently wait.  
  
I see the sign, it's on the road  
and I think it's crazy  
  
---------------------  
  
"God, it's hot today" said Mitsui annoyed while he was walking towards his home, after an exhausting training.  
  
He, now 23 years old, kept training with his university team, not like Akagi did a couple years ago, when he chose the studies instead basketball.  
  
He kept walking home, until a basket ball blocked his way. "Can you give us the ball back?, please" asked a boy under a pair of glasses. Hisashi was perplex. "Min-kun" he whispered.  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind, took the ball, and simulating a three-point shot, he gave it back to them.  
  
Damn it!, that boy looked so much like Kogure when he was younger. Kiminobu... he couldn't deny it, after all, he missed him a lot.  
  
He felt the memories were overwhelming him, he needed to sit down. He walked a little and the got into a park. He looked for an empty bench and he found it. He sat down and closed his eyes sighing. Then a slow breeze passed against him and he opened his eyes.  
  
------------------------  
------------------------  
  
Kogure was seated drinking a cup of coffee. It was winter, and the snow was covering streets and fields. Soft rains fell time to time. Kogure was expecting to meet Mitsui there.  
  
"He should have arrived fifteen minutes ago" thought Kiminobu looking at his watch.  
  
He kept drinking his coffee, looking at the window slyly, trying to catch no attention. When 10 minutes passed, the blue-haired guy appeared.  
  
Hisashi got into the coffee shop, shaking the snow from the jacket he was wearing and, when he saw Kogure seated with an anxious look, he smiled widely.  
  
Mitsui approached to Kogure and thought in saying hi like he always used to do, giving him a sweet kiss in his tender lips, but he remembered how cautious his Min-kun was sometimes, so he left aside the idea.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Min-kun" said as he sat down. "I didn't want to". "It's ok, at least you're here" said Kiminobu as he called the waiter to ask him another coffee for him, and another for Hisashi.  
  
"So, what is it?" Hisashi asked Kogure when the waiter has left. Instead of answer, Kogure sighed deeply.  
  
"It must be something very bad, right? Your face tells me so" said Mitsui trying to open a path to his Min-kun's choken words. "I...I'm afraid so" babbled Kogure, as he regretted his words. But he had to do it, for both's sake. Hisashi looked at him confused, what could be going wrong in their relationship?. "Ok, I hear you" was all he could say.  
  
How was he going to say it?. He should find the right words, it didn't have to sound tough and he had to understand it. Although, on the other hand, he didn't want to say anything at all and get out of there.  
  
"Min-kun?" Hisashi looked at him impatient, getting him out of his thoughts. "Hisashi... it's hard to say this".  
  
"Well, I'm not going to eat you for it, so say it"  
  
"Hisashi... we have to brake our relationship up" Kogure said almost in a whisper.  
  
--------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
He sighed deeply, a couple of years ago he thought he had understand Kogure's words, however, he wasn't sure, everything seemed to last so little. Could everthing just vanished, from one day to the next?, could somebody stop loving so suddenly?, is that what is called love?.  
  
In that moment, he wished to know how Kiminobu was, since a long time ago he hadn't know anything about him, since the afternoon in the coffee shop. He wished to ask him again why he had said that, why he had stopped loving him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
In the garden, of the park, on a bench, I watch.  
The sandy feet of the children.  
Pearls of sweat run across their beautiful faces.  
  
You see the sign, it's on the road  
but I think you're crazy  
  
You are, you are the sign  
of my unrelief  
  
---------------------------  
  
He wished to know so many things, everything he couldn't ask that day, he wished to say to him all the things he couldn't say that day. But, six years later, it was too late. He almost had forgot, but it was almost impossible.  
  
Some laughters took him out of his thoughts. He didn't notice, but the bench he was seated was very near to a play-ground. Hew saw how children had fun playing in the sand and how they ran. Mitsui smiled when one of them, tired, fell on the ground. With sweet sweat drops on his forehead.  
  
Hisashi fell onto his memories again, when he saw shine a sweat drop, just like... a tear.  
  
---------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
"Hisashi, it's better this way" Kogre said sadly. "But it was beautiful while it last"  
  
Mitsui didn't know what to say or how to react, he didn't understand why, the only thing he knew is that if he was dreaming, when he wake up, he would say to his Min-kun how much he loved him and beg him to never leave him.  
  
He never imagined that Min-kun, that sweet boy, who called him so lovely and told him that he loved him over and over again, would finish their relationship like that. "Give me a good reason so I cannot repeal your words, Min-kun" asked Mitsui  
  
"Hisashi, you know that society doesn't accept our relationship"  
  
"I don't care about what society thinks about it! I just wanna be with you"  
  
"Don't make it harder than it is already, it is for both's sake"  
  
Mitsui stood up. Kogure followed him with his look. "Kogure" he said without turning back to face him, at the same time he put his jacket on, "don't drink so much coffee, it might get you sick". And he got out of the coffee shop, never turning back to see him, one last time. As Kogure let his tears flow.  
  
----------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
"Kogure..."he sighed sadly, "is so hard to forget... is so hard"  
  
Mitsui focused on his hands, those who had touched and caressed so many times his beloved's skin.   
  
"Why did you sacrifice our relationship?, was it maybe for our future would be free of the cruel ignorance of society?. I don't even know if I have to thank you or I have to hate for this 'oportunity', however, I'm happy in what I'm doing now, and I have to admit it, I would love to share it with you. You probably already have a nice girl by your side, perhaps she loves you like I once did, maybe she doesn't. I still don't know why I didn't fight your love back to me, I don't know if it was because you were right or because I wanted you to be happy. I still don't know, but I don't want to know the reason either. All I know now is that I won't through away the chance you gave us both. Maybe I will find a nice girl who loves and take care of me and, as you said that day: 'It was beautiful while it last'"  
  
Mitsui stood up and walked home, ready to start his new life. As his words flew with the air until, who knows, they will make their way to his beloved Min-kun's ears.  
  
----------------------------  
  
As I easily get inner contact with myself,  
I notice distress grabbing for my throat.  
It is time to reach out.  
To find something that isn't there,  
  
You see the signs, they're on the road  
but I think it's crazy  
  
You are, you are the sign  
of my unrelief  
  
----------------------------  
  
The end.  
  
Note: The name of this song is "Analog park" by The Gathering. 


End file.
